


Blindfolded

by XenakisFox



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenakisFox/pseuds/XenakisFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallvis smut with a really weak blindfold theme. Shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

The knot tightens on the back of his head, and, feeling satisfied, Kallian removes his hands from the sash. Alvis sits with his legs folded underneath himself, hands in his lap, having just been patiently waiting for the other to finish his handiwork. He smiles and shifts his weight. “How unusually _playful_ of you.” Coy comment is rewarded with a chuckle, and Alvis is soon met with the feeling of warm lips upon his own. “I thought it might be fun. Besides,” fingers run down the seer’s bare chest and rest at his hips, “I would like to be on top this time.”

“Mm… I hardly think that warrants my loss of sight,” Alvis replies easily, though he is already moving to lay back, hands blindly feeling up the Prince’s arms and around his neck. Kallian joins their mouths again, following his lover down until he is comfortably nestled in the sheets. Positioning himself above the other, large headwings fold in behind himself, and he slips between the smaller man’s legs, settling into him as heavy kisses ensue.

Alvis is quite accustomed to the contours of Kallian’s body, from his broad shoulders to his toned abdomen. Hazel digits wander with familiarity, holding him close as heated meeting gives way to tongue and quiet sighs of breath into open mouths. Homs feels the other’s hand creep down below his navel, soon humming contently when palm rubs up against him. Fingers grope tenderly, and he gently moves his hips up into his lover’s hand, nibbling at his lower lip when stroking elicits a pleasant sensation in his lower stomach. He is sure to hold nothing back in his coos, writhing sweetly under Kallian even after he is completely hard. There is even a soft _whine_ when the Prince ceases, nails trailing along his sides, seer pushing a particularly wet kiss to his lips.

Before he can begin to lose himself in the High Entian’s taste once more, the contact is broken, and Alvis pouts. “What are you doing?” he asks after a moment of listening to various shifting of the bed springs. Answered with yet another pleased chuckle, the Homs grunts, his fingertips trailing absently along his own waist. “Ah, I see. This is a part of your _oh_ \--!” Words are interrupted as hands find his hips, pulling him down the bed a bit and pushing his legs further apart. Kallian coaxes him to curve upwards, and he does so, but not without an amused snicker. “I _see_.”

“Actually, you don’t,” the other retorts, a sly smile evident in his voice. Alvis sticks out his tongue, and rests back into the bed, arms stretching above himself. He wonders what it would have been like should Kallian have bound his wrists. Lewd thoughts are fleeting, however, as fingers slip between his cheeks, and over his entrance. He purrs, purposefully twisting and grinning as the other prepares him, two digits sliding in and out gently, occasionally curling, the man paying close attention to his partner’s reactions. Even with the blindfold, he knows how intently the other’s glassy blue hues are focused on him. So teeth bite at his lip, and pleasurable sighs are plenty audible as his lover fingers him, wanting to make it clear he greatly enjoyed the attention. As of late, Alvis had been quite dominative, and this was a delightful change of pace. ( Even if he still had tendencies for control in the bedroom when acting the more submissive. )

Ankles hook behind Kallian, near his lower back, wriggling closer as fingers abandon him, replaced with what felt like… “Mmn, what was the point of the blindfold, again?” he asks, voice low, “Presumably you would not want to fuck me with anything but _yourself_. Where is your element of surprise--?” There is heavy sigh from the Prince, and Alvis soon feels fingers clutched back around his shaft. It shuts him up at least, provoking words melted into contented hums. When the other does begin to push into him, he groans, hands groping around blindly in the sheets. His lover is very slow at first, and seer reveling in the heated sighs that dribble from the other man’s mouth at gentle thrusts. When he picks up a rhythm, Alvis feels him arch over, one hand under his ass to keep him elevated as he rolls his hips leisurely. The Homs’ legs tighten around Kallian’s waist and a hot blush spreads easily across his skin as he continues, the pleasurable motions eliciting low moans from open mouth, fingers clutching onto the blanket beneath them. With one hand still stroking thoughtfully along his cock, Alvis’ eyes shut tightly as he pants, only slightly miffed that he couldn’t look up to meet cerulean eyes. That was one thing he positively adored: watching. For some reason, the Prince’s expressions during sex were incredibly enticing – he’s almost tempted to reach up and remove the blindfold.

Gradually, the bed begins to creak more quickly, though Kallian’s exhales are louder, and Alvis reaches up, hands feeling along the other’s chest, coaxing him further over until he can meet his mouth. He wants his lover’s breath against his lips; wants their moans to mix together in the heat before climax, and these kisses are sloppy at best, all tongue and teeth and shaky grins. The High Entian eventually finds his throat, and when he begins to bite at tender flesh, moans reverberating into his skin, Alvis senses he is deliciously close to aforementioned climax. Whimpering, fingers comb into the other man’s hair, tugging needingly as he sucks hard on the seer’s neck. It seems as though he got his point across, however instead of making an effort to push him over the edge, Kallian slows his pace, grinding his hips more lazily.

“K-,” speech breaks off momentarily as his legs quiver, “ _Kallian_.” Name is groaned assertively, however it is hard to take it as a demand when there is such a pleading air to it. Admittedly, he is quite the hypocrite, as he is almost constantly acting a tease whenever possible, but the fact that the Prince knows exactly how to work him makes it worse – or better. More interesting, at least. Digits still making a mess of silver locks, Alvis pulls hard on the man’s hair, tugging him away from his exposed throat and back into a kiss. Seer begins shifting upwards once more, hungry for the peaking heat from before, his voice raspy and soft when he breathes into Kallian’s mouth. He feels the High Entian’s wings tremble, and their kiss is interrupted again as he curses harshly into his lover’s shoulder, clearly making an effort to muffle his shouts. Always so _boisterous_. It is not a hard feat to accomplish, making him cry out in pleasure; Alvis makes a mental note to get revenge for his teasing later.

Wanton moan spills from the Homs first, and while quiet, his panting is fervent as he rides out his orgasm out. It comes in waves and leaves him shaking, body warm and sated. He does not relax, however, until Kallian is finished. Alvis, still blind, only feels as the other temporarily moves away from their intimacy, the sensation of their chests pressed together replaced with hard thrusts and digging fingers into his ass. When he does cum, it is with a shout, and a whimper, body trembling. The Prince fucks him slowly for a few moments, drawing out his climax, before finally sliding out and collapsing to the right of the body beneath him.

Rolling over, seer wraps an arm around the man’s sweaty waist, moving close to properly cling to him as they breathe together in the afterglow. Alvis is dozing somewhat against the other, listening carefully to his quickened heartbeat when he feels fingers at the back of his head, untying the knot and slipping the blindfold from his eyes. He’d almost forgotten it was there. “Mm. Thank you,” he says, lips brushing against his skin. Kallian does not respond, but he knows the man is smiling. As the heat begins to die down, the tenderness caused by rough treatment begins to set in, but he doesn’t mind at all. Especially not when arms circle around, pulling smaller man up onto his Prince’s chest.

It is a while before they make any effort to clean up and get under the covers, as they are far too satisfied with familiar warmth shared between them.


End file.
